


I Accidently Got Cursed With A Heat Spell And Now I Have To Confess To My Crush To Dispel It!

by Hipolish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, levis a cutie, more dom levi content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipolish/pseuds/Hipolish
Summary: You accidentally piss off a witch, and now you've been cursed to be horny as fuck, and the only one who can fix it is the person you love. Too bad he's oblivious and you're reluctance to confess will definitely be a problem. :)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	1. Embarrassment Begins

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA this is my first fanfic and my first smut fic so pls dont tell me it sucks i already know. I'm going to regret this 3 years from now. i'm already regretting this. i'll literally be dead if anyone finds out about this. please god have mercy on my soul im sorry. fgrefdfedswdsa anyways heres your smut u dirty heathens

You really fucked up. You REALLY fucked up. From the moment you got here you were constantly told that the Devildom was dangerous and that many of the demons around you had less than innocent intentions. You just had to directly go against that. You fucked with a witch and a spiteful one at that. You just had to put yourself in this position, and now you’re stuck in this shitshow.  
All you wanted to do was buy a snack from the convenience store fairly close to the House of Lamentation. Beel had eaten the entire kitchen again, and you just wanted a bag of chips. You could leave the safety of the brothers for what, five minutes, and be fine right? Well no, because the world is apparently against you and just wants you to suffer an eternity of embarrassment. So you arrived at the store perfectly fine, but lady luck was not on your side and you accidentally bumped into someone who you later found out was a witch. She was apparently so offended you bumped into her, that she cursed you, and the bitch had to rub salt into your soon to be found out wound by not even telling you. You at least got your bag of chips, walking home blissfully unaware of the following days that will lead you down a spiral of events you definitely weren't prepared for. Once you were home, you munched on your bag of chips until you got a sudden message. 

Leviachan: Hey MC! I found a new anime I think you’d be interested in!! It’s called “I Accidently Got Cursed With A Heat Spell And Now I Have To Confess To My Crush To Dispel It!”

Leviachan: Let’s watch it in my room today! If you want, you don’t have to… haha

It was Leviathan. He wanted to hang out later to watch an anime. Truth be told this brightened up your day a fair bit considering you were head over heels in love with him. You think you do a pretty good job with hiding it, but nonetheless, you would stare at him for just a little too long, and almost instantly accept anything he’d ask of you. Maintaining the pattern, you replied:

MC: I’d love to!!! :)) I can barely wait lol sounds interesting, but I barely have to ask what the plot is with the long title lmao

You were beaming ever since you saw you got a text from him. He was just so cute! You loved the way he’d rant about a new series he’d been watching, or just silently watching him play a video game, admiring his features. Luckily he’d be too engrossed in his game to notice you were staring. How could you not? His porcelain skin contrasted by his lilac hair and blue orange eyes that reminded you of a sunset entranced you. You certainly thought he was very attractive, possibly one of the most attractive people you’ve seen. That might be a bit biased considering your feelings for him, but regardless of whether or not your description is accurate, you think most people would find him at least a little cute. You’d wish he’d see this for himself though. He seems to think of himself as a worthless disgusting otaku. You suspect his low self-esteem goes deeper than his slightly abnormal interest in anime, but he doesn’t really open up about that part of himself often.  
While you were lamenting your otaku’s self-hatred, you missed another text from the said otaku.

Leviachan: You can come over now I guess…  
Leviachan: Well I just bought some new snacks from Japan on Akuzon and you’re legally obligated to try them with me :)  
Leviachan: I mean unless you don't want to. Lol

Needless to say, you were over the moon. You quickly got ready, grabbing your things, and checking to see if you looked okay. You were out the door as soon as you passed your check, deeming yourself worthy enough to see the adorable otaku, barely noticing your rising body temperature.  
“Leviiiii! I’m here!”  
You arrived at Levi’s door, knocking loudly enough because you knew he’d likely be listening to something with headphones on. You heard some shuffling that sounded slightly frantic, but soon enough you heard his voice.  
“Password?”  
You silently scoffed at his words and replied.  
“Levi I swear to god I will leave right now”  
You wouldn’t, but he seemed to take your threat seriously and quickly opened the door.  
“No!! Please don’t leave MC. We haven't watched the anime yet.”  
Every time you look at him you can’t help but smile, and this time is no different. His appearance instantly improved your mood visibly. He didn’t seem to notice though, so he let you into his familiar blue-hued room, calming in how it reminded you of Levi. His room never failed to amaze. The large aquarium covering an entire wall of his room was certainly breathtaking, but his walls covered in anime and gaming merch were certainly also a sight to behold. The couch opposite to the tv was where you both intended to spend the next couple of hours, well at least you were, Levi seemed to do marathons that sometimes stretched into the morning. He might try to drag you into surviving another couple hours just to finish the show in one night, but you don’t think you could survive Levi’s marathons.  
You both sat at the couch and seated yourselves comfortably. Levi never failed to disappoint, with the Japanese snacks lining the coffee table in front of the couch. Although, with you being a massive simp, the snacks and the anime weren’t what you were here for. You were a couple of episodes into the anime, you kind of understood the plot, more focusing on the man beside you than the story. You felt increasingly more uncomfortable the more episodes you watched. It wasn’t because of Levi of course, but the sudden heat you felt turned into a simmer over the course of the anime. Your half understanding of the plot was thrown out the window as your sole focus was on the otaku next to you, the heat in you rising with every gaze at him. Your prolonged focus on him finally seemed to attract his attention.  
“MC? Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Are you sick? Oh no… you better be okay! N-not that I care about you or anything! I was just making sure we can still watch the rest of the anime!”  
You laughed at his flustered rambling, your normal smitten appreciation advanced to a different type of appreciation. Damn it, now you’re hot and bothered just by him speaking. What’s wrong with you? Your increasingly more salacious thoughts about the otaku in front of you only got you more flushed, and him more concerned. You’d only realized you didn’t respond to him only after he put his hand on your forehead.  
“Mmmmhn”  
Full stop. Full, complete, and utter stop. Did you just fucking moan? He seemed to hear it as well as he quickly retracted his hand as well as his skin tone shifting from a cool porcelain to one akin to a tomato. You both sat in silence for a second until he broke out of his flustered trance.  
“S-s-sorry I- I just saw that in an anime, I thought you were supposed to do that when you thought they were sick.”  
He squeaked out a couple more sorrys and tried to shift his focus back to the anime still playing on the screen. You were shocked into silence and thoroughly embarrassed. The rising heat in your bits combined with your increasingly more intrusive arousing thoughts about Levi prompted you to make an excuse and leave to avoid any further embarrassment.  
“S-sorry I have to go… do homework... Maybe we can watch the rest later?”  
He seemed disappointed but offered no response, still as red as a tomato. Quickly closing his door behind you, catching your breath in the hallway. The pooling arousal you felt was becoming increasingly more obvious to you, and it was clear you had to get back to your room to figure this out. Rushing to your room, luckily avoiding any of the brothers, you slammed the door behind you in an embarrassed and alarmed frenzy.  
You laid in bed, thinking over your actions that night. This hasn’t happened before, sure you’ve had your spikes in sex drive, but it never affected you to that extreme. You also had to deal with the immense embarrassment of moaning in front of your crush which was… great. Hopefully, this will be fixed tomorrow and you both can pretend nothing happened. You got ready for bed and attempted to sleep it off, but your increasing arousal made it more difficult, but you eventually drifted off to sleep.

…

“Levi?”  
Levi stood in the doorway of your room staring at you laying in your bed.  
“MC...”  
You stood up from your bed and gazed into his eyes dripping with lust. You could almost not believe this was happening, it was dreamlike.  
“Levi...”  
You both seemed to non vocally communicate your attraction and were on each other the next second. You relished in your first kiss with Levi clouded by lust-filled delirium. You kiss him fervently, and he responds by thrusting his tongue into your mouth with a confidence you have so rarely seen in him before. His tongue was warm and soft intertwining with yours in your inexperienced makeout session. He slowly led you backward while maintaining the kiss until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed, and he gently nudged you down and caged you in with both of his arms. You both started removing your shirts, and he unclasped your bra and stared in awe at your breasts.  
“Wow MC, you look… perfect.”  
You removed your shorts while he pressed kisses on your neck and gently nipped on the skin. He started sucking and biting, staking his claim on your body while you undid his pants. Just as you were about to remove his boxers, you heard someone.  
“MC?”  
“MC wake up.”  
…


	2. Asmo's kind of a rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa there's over 600 hits!!! bruh im super happy ab this. Thanks for reading!! I promise to update sooner. Soon there will be sexin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lucifer opened your door after you were late for breakfast and was greeted to the sight of you pressing your thighs together and whimpering in your flushed sleep. He quickly understood and conceded to wake you up and leave promptly.  
“MC.”  
You finally woke up to the arousal that plagued you last night, fucking wonderful, as well as a flushed and flustered appearance in front of the one and only Lucifer, the second worse choice for you to wake up to in this condition. First, only to Leviathan, the otaku to which you’ve already embarrassed yourself in front of him last night.  
“You were late for breakfast, I’m here to wake you up.”  
Ever concise and to the point he is, Lucifer swiftly left, leaving you with that ever pesky wave of arousal that seems to follow you like a raincloud. Speaking of that, you remembered your dream with Levi. I mean, this wasn’t the first time, but with this weird sequence of events, this seemed to suggest that something was pretty wrong. Were you cursed or something? Maybe one of the many people you’ve pissed off with your arrival in the Devildom decided to make things a lot harder and way more awkward for you. Regardless of the reason why, there's something wrong here, and you need to do something about it before you ruin your chances with Levi forever. God, you need a cold shower. Not only because you’re sweaty and m o i s t from last night, but you just remembered moaning in front of Levi again, and now you’re embarrassed again. 

…

After your cold shower, you headed down for breakfast. Beel, Belphie, and Satan offered a hello while Lucifer seemed to pay you no mind, Levi quickly looked down to his plate and blushed once he saw you, and Asmo had a shit-eating grin on his face. You internally groaned and outwardly blushed, you already knew why Asmo was looking at you like that. Mammon offered you a plate he saved for you, loudly protesting that he did it because he cares about you. You mostly ignored it due to the chaos in your brain. The stress causing your mental turmoil almost made you miss the other brothers as they spoke.  
“Levi, you seem awfully quiet today.”  
Satan spoke up from his book, finally noticing the third oldest’s unusual silence. Levi, startled, rambled that he was fine and not, in fact, being quiet. Yeah, he’s not the best liar. Asmo, ever the sly bastard, connected the dots and gave you an even shittier eating grin if that’s even possible.  
“So! MC, you’re awfully flustered today? Is everything alright?”  
The brothers snapped their attention from Levi to you, they gave you looks of worry and intrigue. A flurry of worried queries about your health followed. Asmo draped his arms around you in false worry, earning a heated whimper from you instantly changing the aura of the room.  
“D-Don’t touch me..!”  
“MC, are you alright?”  
Lucifer finally spoke up above the pandemonium.  
“Y-Yeah! Guys d-don't worry I’m fine haha... Ha…”  
You swiftly escaped the room, running to your bedroom after the uproar of voices. Almost right after you closed your bedroom door, you heard a knock. Curse these demons and their speed. Asmo was at your door.  
“Darling? Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just trying to tease you a little bit.”  
He sounded genuinely worried, and you were done dealing with this alone. You opened the door and let him in, making sure to close the door behind you. Normally he would make a comment about this, but he didn’t, so you knew he was serious.  
“Darling, something’s up. Please tell me.”  
You really didn’t want to tell the avatar of lust all about your increasing horniness, but you guess he’s probably the authority on the subject.  
“Asmo, I don’t know what’s going on, I’ve been feeling....”  
“Come on darling don’t be shy with me! I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”  
You blushed furiously but relented.  
“A-aroused. A-am I cursed or something?”  
“Oh! I thought you were actually angry with me. That’s it? That’s completely normal, nothing to make a fuss about. Unless you want me to help you?”  
He winked suggestively, making you scoff, as usual.  
“No, I mean, like REALLY aroused. Like to an unusual degree.”  
“Well, that’s certainly a problem, or not. But you might be right about the curse idea. There are a couple of curses I know that can cause this.”  
Of course, he’d know. It made you feel a little bit better in confiding in him.  
“Is there a way to break it?”  
“Well we don’t know if it’s a curse yet, we should ask Satan to-”  
“No! Don’t tell them about this.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m not experienced in curses, plus it’s not like he’d judge you for getting yourself cursed. Unless you’re embarrassed about it.”  
His usual teasing only made you blush more.  
“Augh! Fine, I’m only telling Satan, though.”  
Asmo beamed at you with a flick of relief, he really did care about you after all.  
“And meeeeee!”

…

Meanwhile, the table was in chaos, and Levi did what he was best at, blaming himself and making up scenarios in his head that only drove him into further anxiety. He thought this whole situation was his fault somehow, and he felt terrible. He tuned out his brothers' bickering and worrying to leave the table and lock himself in his room. Levi drowned himself in games and anime, like what he usually does when he feels self-loathing, which is a lot of the time but recently has been a lot less frequent due to you. This only made him feel worse because you were the light of his life, the only person who accepted him for him, and now he somehow fucked that up. You were probably better off without him anyway, he was just a gross otaku, you probably finally realized this and decided to ignore him forever. This train of thought only left him to further self loathe, continuing the cycle.

...

“Satan? Satan, it’s me MC, I’m here with Asmo.”  
You heard a little shuffling before Satan answered.  
“Come in, what do you need?”  
“Well, uh, I was wondering-”  
Sensing your increasing level of uncomfort Asmo quipped,  
“We think she might be afflicted with a curse.”  
“A curse?”  
Satan’s intrigue piqued at that.  
“Might this have to do with your little outburst at breakfast earlier?”  
“Yes?”  
“Hm. Then get on with it. What are your symptoms.”  
“...”  
You, flushed more from embarrassment than from the curse, mumbled something incomprehensible. With Satan being increasingly more irritated with your beating around the bush, Asmo, being the saint he is, answered for you.  
“I think she might have a heat curse.”  
“A what?!”  
Satan spit out his nonexistent water in surprise.   
“Are you sure?”  
This entire situation is becoming increasingly more embarrassing. You internally sighed for what seems like the millionth time today. You blushed and didn’t meet his eyes and responded.  
“Y-yeah I’m pretty sure.”  
“Well that certainly makes sense, and I’m assuming you want my help? This definitely is an... interesting curse.”  
“Satannnnnn don’t tease me.”  
“I’m not trying to, it’s just unusual to see this. What even happened?”  
“That’s the problem, I don’t know, but I just want to stop this before I embarrass myself even more.”  
“I see, well I can look into this for you. I’ll see if I can find an antidote to your predicament.”  
Satan got up from his spot and searched through his piles of books, he seriously has so many books holy shit. Asmo gave you an optimistic look, you were very grateful for his suggestion.  
“Here it is!”  
He carded through the book until he got to a particular page.  
“This curse seems to fit your… symptoms, and lucky for you there's a way to dispel it.”  
He paused for a moment to read.  
“Well it says here you have to... “  
“What? Is it bad?”  
“You have to sleep with the person you’re in love with.”  
You paused for a moment to process that, turning even more red knowing both of them now know this. A million thoughts were running through your head. Most of them about how embarrassing and cruel your situation is, and the others about the ‘person you’re in love with’ part. Did you even have a person? Of course you do, you're just lying to yourself because you don’t want to admit it. The moment Satan said that you immediately thought of his lilac haired brother, sealing your fate as a simp.  
Asmo attempted to keep his composure, but failing, sporting another shit-eating grin that could rival the last. Satan seemed a bit shaken by this turn of events, but outwardly showed nothing except for an embarrassed blush. Asmo noticed your very obvious embarrassment and mental turmoil and spoke up.  
“Come on darling is it really THAT bad? You have an excuse to rail Levi!”  
Your heightened sensitivity flared up at the thought and that ache between your legs became more intense than ever.  
“W-what?! I’m not in l-love with Levi!”  
“First of all, I can literally SMELL lust, you can’t fool me, but it’s SO obvious. The way you look at him when he’s playing his little games it practically screams lovestruck.”  
Of course Asmo would find out, and of course he’d pull this in front of Satan. This day can’t get any more embarrassing.  
“He’s right. It was pretty obvious.”  
While you were internally grumbling at the twos taunting, Levi interrupted your thoughts.  
“What if he doesn’t like me back?! What do I do?!”  
They both looked at you with condescending expressions, putting them higher on your shitlist, those smug bastards.  
“He is quite honestly more transparent than you are, for a smart person, you’re extremely dense.”  
“If you all apparently knew this, why didn’t you just tell me!”  
“Because watching the sexual tension between you two is simply hilarious!”  
“ASMO YOU DICK!-”  
You suddenly felt a powerful wave of heat that knocked you off your feet. Your vision went blurry and the last thing you saw was Satan and Asmo looming over you in worry.

...


	3. Fucking the snake boy finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back two months later to add on to the pile of porn this fanbase already has. There's seriously so much porn for Obey Me. If I ever write another fic ill try to dilute it with some wholesome content. Anyways it's done now so that's cool. No beta read I don't want to subject my friends to my badly written anime boy smut.

You woke up in your own bed with Asmo sitting by your bedside.  
“MC are you okay? Satan said the curse is taking a toll on you and you should break it soon.”  
All the embarrassment came back and you whimpered and curled up into a ball.  
“Please don’t tell him about this, I’d rather just boil aliveeee.”  
“Darling you know I can’t let you do that. Plus I already told the others, I couldn’t tell him though, he’s been locked in his room since breakfast.”  
“W-what!? Asmo!!!”  
“What was I supposed to say when you suddenly passed out? Lucifer would have my head if I lied to him about you.”  
You pouted and your breaths were heavy and heated. You really needed to do something soon. What are you expected to do? Go up to Levi and be like “Hey I’m in love with you and I really need you to fuck me because I got cursed somehow”. Even if he did like you back he’d probably shut down after the “I need you to fuck me” part. Wait did Asmo say Levi has been in his room since this morning?  
“Wait, Levi locked himself in his room?”  
“Aww look at you caring about him, but yes he locked himself in his room again. I don’t suppose this has to do with your comment about ‘embarrassing yourself even more’? Care to tell me what happened?”  
You blushed at the former comment and the latter for that matter. Copious amounts of embarrassment have basically become standard at this point really.  
“W-well we were hanging out and he touched me, and I sorta moaned.”  
Asmo’s grin got impossibly wider and you knew he was gonna tease you about this  
“Oh is that what happened? What do you think he’s doing in there? Is he embarrassed? Or is he…”  
Asmo winked at you suggestively. The thought of what he implied made your core hotter than ever and you really didn’t want to have an orgasm in front of Asmo.   
“D-don’t do that again!”  
“I can feel your lust spike, it’s just too easy to tease you~! Plus you’re going to have to do it sooner or later!”  
You mewled like a cat in heat, literally, and Asmo turned serious.  
“You can’t just keep this going. If you’re not going to tell him I will.”  
Nuh-uh, that’s not happening you’d rather die than confess to Levi, let alone proposition him. You tried to get out of your bed, but you stumbled to the ground as the ache between your legs was so strong your legs felt like jello.  
“You can’t even walk! Darling, I’m sorry but I’m getting Levi, you have nothing to worry about, I’m sure he likes you back as well, so stop being a wuss and just bang and get this over with already!”  
His words reassured you, and deep down you knew he was right. You were going to text Levi.   
“Ok! I’ll do it! I’ll text him to come over.”  
Asmo had a sly grin on his face and said,  
“You two have fun~~”  
If you were sweating from nervousness, you wouldn’t know because you’re almost entirely red, flushed was an understatement. You practically moaned at the mention of Levi, and to top it off you can’t walk. This all prompted you to send the text that would change your relationship with Levi forever.

MC: Levi I really need to talk to you. Can you come to my room?

Every second felt like hours waiting for him to respond, but finally, after a couple of minutes, he responded. 

Leviachan: You’re not mad at me? I’m sorry for what happened MC.

What was he talking about? What happened last night? Oh, wait, knowing him he probably blamed it on himself and thought I rushed out because I hated him. Oh shit that’s why he locked himself in his room wasn’t it. Shit, you really fucked up.

MC: I was never mad at you Levi, I’m sorry I made you feel that way, I only ran away due to circumstances I can’t talk about over text. Can you come over?

MC: Please?

Just a couple of seconds after you sent that text you heard a knock at your door. Damn, he’s fast.  
“Come in!”  
You managed to deliver with all of your composure to not to sound like a pornstar. The door opened and your breath hitched when you saw him. You’re such a fucking simp. Nevertheless, his tall frame, lilac side-swept hair, and sunset eyes never failed to draw you in, and you felt as if you were being entranced by him. The growing wetness in your panties increased dramatically with his appearance, and you had trouble trying not to be so outwardly lewd in front of him.  
“Woah MC are you okay?!”  
He was about to touch you, but then retracted his hand and had a forlorn expression on his face. You saw this and felt the need to comfort him.   
“L-Levi I wasn’t angry at you. I ran away because..”  
You took a much needed deep breath before delivering the game-changing line.  
“L-Levi I was cursed-”  
“You were cursed?! Is that why you look so hot?! I-I mean you look feverish! Not that you’re not hot though..! I mean-”  
Levi looked alarmed and worried, and you blushed at his accidental compliment.  
“Levi, I was cursed with an uh, a-aphrodisiac. And the only way to solve it is to… sleep with the person you love.”  
Levi blushed furiously at the implications of your curse but was dampened with jealousy as the idea of you sleeping with someone else triggered his envy. Regardless, he doesn’t want to see you suffer like this, so he suppressed that. You saw his disappointed expression and reached out to cup his face. His expression softened.  
“Nghhh, Levi…”  
You looked him in the eyes with all the love you felt for him.  
“Levi.”  
Levi stared at you, shocked into silence.  
“I love when you rant about your interests, the confident look in your eyes is impossible to look away from, and when you blush it's adorable, and when you really put your mind to something you look so hot, it just makes me fall in love with you again and holy shit I really want to kiss you right n-”  
Levi suddenly threaded his hands in your hair and pressed your lips together. You were shocked for a second but reciprocated. Levi suddenly pulled away with a look of shame.  
“I-I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry, I”  
“Levi I love you. I love you so much. I want you to break the curse. I-if you want to o-of course, you don’t have to.”  
Levi’s eyes widened at that and he blushed impossibly harder than before and managed to stutter out,  
“W-wow this was just like that show we were going to watch “I Accidently Got Cursed With A Heat Spell And Now I Have To Confess To My Crush To Dispel It!” where-”  
You rolled your eyes. Levi was being his adorable self at the completely wrong time, but you can’t bring yourself to be mad at him.  
“Levi please, I’m literally dying.”  
Levi finally stopped nervously rambling and continued to look thoroughly flustered.  
“O-oh I’m sorry MC. So uh- do you want me to- uh-”  
“Yes, Levi. Please fuck me.”  
You said dryly. This prompted a change in Levi once he was sure you wanted this. He moved towards you without the hesitance he had before and lightly pushed you down onto the bed and leaned over you with his arms at the side of your head. Levi was awestruck at the situation and how beautiful you looked like this, better than his dreams. You were awestruck as well, once again staring into his hypnotizing sunset eyes. You mentally cursed yourself because damn it, you were supposed to be fucking him, not staring into his beautiful eyes.  
“U-uh can I kiss you?”  
Leviathan asked cautiously, he can hardly believe this is even happening.  
“Please…”  
You whimpered needily. He promptly replied by kissing you fervently, inexperienced, but you were too lost in the haze of lust and love to notice. The kiss was fast and messy, and you quickly moved to nip his lip. Levi responds by cupping your jaw adorably gently and deepening the kiss. You grew increasingly more aroused, removing your shirt and bra.  
“W-wow.”  
Levi stared in awe at your breasts and your now pert nipples. He groped your breasts and your heightened senses caused you to moan at the touch. Levi took one of your nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He gently nipped and kissed the skin of your breasts.  
“Nghnn~ L-Levi I want to see you…”  
“O-oh”  
Levi looked away in embarrassment like someone who didn’t just suck on your titties while he took off his shirt. His milky pale skin combined with the surprisingly defined abs left you in shock and adoration.   
“Levi, you’re beautiful..”  
You ran your hands over his chest as he continued kissing your neck. His hands moved to the hem of your skirt and he hesitantly asked.  
“MC, c-can I?”  
You nodded in agreement. He slid the skirt off your legs along with your panties. Levi's face portrayed a mix of conflict, fluster, and overwhelming lust.  
“Levi- I need you..”  
You moaned needily. You were reduced to a puddle of horny goo, and you needed Levi right now.  
He moved his fingers to your lower half and stroked his fingers over your clit seemingly unsure in his movements.   
“Haaaah, Levi~! I need you inside me~”  
If he wasn’t already hard, who is he kidding, he was hard since you confessed your love, he’d certainly be now. He built up the confidence to push a finger inside your hole and pumped in and out steadily and your moans grew in volume. He slowly added another finger, and getting the hang of it, started kissing you passionately. When he added another finger and bent them inside you to reach that sweet spot, you felt pleasure rising in you and finally.  
“L-Levi I-I’m gonna~!”  
“Please do it, c-cum for me MC..”  
“Oh fuck!”  
You came possibly harder than you had in your life, whether that be because of the aphrodisiac or Levi. You moaned as you climaxed, Levi feeling the fluttering of your walls against his fingers. You were beautiful to him, you were probably the most beautiful now than he’s ever seen you. He was painfully hard now, and thankfully you seem to want the same thing as him.   
“You look so beautiful right now..”  
He almost mumbled.   
You came down from your high, but you still needed more. You pushed Levi down on the bed and worked on removing his pants. Sliding his boxers down his legs, you stared at his cock like it was an oasis in a dry desert, and oh fuck did the sight of you staring at his cock like you were begging for it turn him on so much.  
“Please- Levi I need your cock..”  
That was it. It was like you flipped a switch in him. Leviathan transformed into his demon form and flipped you both over, and you were staring at him above you again, but this time you only saw confidence in his eyes. You felt the head of his cock rub against the slick of your pussy  
“I want you to beg for me MC. Beg for my cock.”  
He continued rubbing his cock against your clit teasing you. You don’t know where this confidence came from, but you weren’t complaining.  
“Mmhmm Levi I want your cock please fuck me~!”  
He quickly thrust his member inside you, filling you to the brim with his cock, and paused for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size. He stretched you out so well, you might die from his dick.  
“Mhmm please move..”  
You moaned. He started thrusting into you at a rapid pace, his fingers digging into your waist as he pounded into you with reckless abandon. His cock was hitting places his fingers couldn’t hit before and it was turning your brain into jelly. You dig your fingers into the sheets, bracing yourself from the onslaught of pleasure. Your screams and moans getting increasingly louder as he continued fucking you roughly. Part of him wanted the rest of his brothers to hear you screaming his name, but the other half had a better idea.   
“Ahh Leviiiii!-”  
He shoved his tail into your mouth, effectively muffling you.  
“Suck.”  
With that simple command, you followed, taking his tail into your mouth as deep as you could go, then sucking on the tip of it. He then surprised you by roughly fucking your mouth with his tail, causing you to gag. Your mind was blank, only consisting of how good he was making you feel, just a mindless fucktoy for him to use.   
He suddenly flipped you over on your stomach and raised your ass and shoved his cock back inside your pussy. He used his tail to bind your hands behind you, effectively shoving your face into the bed. He kept his hands on your hips, occasionally slapping your ass, causing a muffled moan from you.   
“Mmm fuck! MC you’re so tight around me.”  
Feeling him like this was addicting, you wanted to stay like this forever, connected through an unbreakable bond. You don’t know the future of your relationship or how this will play out, and that scares you to no end, and you just want to savor all his love and keep him to yourself. You can’t do that though, so you’ll just have to settle for staying by his side for all the embarrassed chuckles, teasing you will inevitably commit, and loving him with all of your heart.  
He followed that with a pointed thrust, again causing you to moan loudly. Pleasure was quickly building in you, in him as well as his thrusts became erratic and you were both nearing the edge. His thrusts faltered even more as he pulled you close to him. His confidence seemed to falter as he breathed,  
“MC, I-I love you.. so much..!”  
He said between labored breaths and grunts. With that he held you as close as possible, not wanting to let you go, not wanting to let you go, what if he messes up? What if you don’t like the real him, what if one of his brothers steals you away from him? They were always better than- He was pulled out of his thoughts when you used your last bit of energy and managed to choke out,  
“L-Levi ah! I love you too..!”  
He buried his cock in you as deep as possible and sunk his teeth in your neck, causing the tension in your core to snap and you came hard on his cock, your vision blanking and your walls violently convulsing around his cock.   
“Fuck!! Levi~!!”  
You screamed his name as he held you in place and filled you with his cum, enough to leak out around his cock. You felt his cum building deep in your stomach, hot and thick, his cock keeping it inside your pussy as he came down from his high.  
You both lay there, his cock still inside you, breathing heavily. A few minutes pass as you both bask in the afterglow before he pulls out, causing a mewl from you, feeling his cum seep out of you and onto the sheets.   
You were positively fucked out of your mind, barely noticing Levi regaining his insecurity and blushy persona. You felt his arms flip you over and pick you up bridal style and carry you to the bathroom. He set you down and you stared at him as he began to fill the bath. You thought about why you fell in love with him, looking at him with the most cliche lovey eyes that say ‘I am so in love with you’. He looks back to you and immediately flushes and asks,  
“W-why are you looking at me like that?”  
You giggled and he blushed more.  
“I was just thinking about how in love with you I am,”  
With that, he looked away in embarrassment.  
“Why are you embarrassed? You’re acting like you didn’t just fuck my soul out of my body.”  
He stuttered and stammered incoherent thoughts all while his face showed a sheepish expression until he managed to mumble out.  
“I love you too…”  
You decided to tease him again. How could you not? He looked so adorable right now with his red face. You almost couldn’t believe this was the man that fucked you mindless.  
“What was that?”  
He pouted at that and looked at you with pleading eyes.  
“D-don’t tease me!”  
“I’m sorry you just look so cute right now!”  
You raised your hands in faux surrender.  
“C-cute??”  
You continued to smile and look at him fondly, prompting him to finally properly respond to you. He wants to love you the way you deserve and not trip over himself anymore. He gathers his confidence and prepares to spill his love for you again.  
“I- I love you too.. A lot. I love you so much, a-and I don’t want to be too scared to say it anymore. Y-your mine and I’m yours right..?”  
“God I love this man” was your only thought right now. I want to keep him forever. I want to hold him. Deciding to act that one out, you attempted to go over and wrap your arms around him. Keyword attempt. You forgot your legs were jelly and you stumbled towards him, he caught you and you grasped onto him like your life depended on it.  
“MC..!”  
“Levi I love you so much right now.”  
You mumbled into his chest. He stayed quiet, embracing you for a couple minutes. The bath finished filling and he picked you up to set you down inside it.  
“Bathe with me please?”  
He averted your gaze for a second before meeting your eyes again with a little more confidence and said.  
“O-okay.”  
He sat down in the tub and set you down between his legs, and you leaned on his chest. You both washed each other while looking at each other lovingly. You settled into his chest again and he said,  
“D-does this mean we’re girlfriend and boyfriend?”  
You smiled fondly,  
“Was that not already obvious?”  
“S-sorry! I was just making sure.”  
You sensed his uneasiness and attempted to dispel it,  
“No, it’s ok, I was just teasing you!”  
He wrapped his arms around your waist and mumbled into your neck,  
“Stop teasing me..”  
You both laid there in comfortable silence until you fell into a slumber in his arms, and he carried you out and dressed you for bed. When you briefly regained consciousness he was already asleep, holding you to his chest. You pressed a kiss to his forehead and fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just some prologue fluff thanks for reading! :)


	4. After

Meanwhile, the other brothers were gathered in the common area, all enjoying their afternoon separately, seemingly not noticing Levi’s or your absence, as well as Asmo’s signature shit-eating grin. Satan sat opposite to him, his expression revealing nothing except mild concern. Asmo could feel the building lust and prepared himself for the upcoming shitshow.   
They heard a moan followed by a chant of Levi’s name, managing to even draw Lucifer’s eyes away from his activity. Continued moans and shouts of his name were heard, the realization dawning upon the brothers that you two were fucking. Belphie arose from his sleep,  
“Are they-”   
He spat out with disgust until he was interrupted by Asmo.  
“I’m so happy those idiots finally decided to do it! You didn’t even have to be the Avatar of Lust himself to see their sexual tension!”  
The rest of the brothers were in a state of either embarrassment or annoyance as they reluctantly continued their activities. Lucifer made a mental note to lecture you both on indecency.  
…

You woke up in the morning still in his arms, your head pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You reflect on the actions that led to this moment, the moment your relationship with Levi changed drastically for the better. You never thought this would happen, but apparently, everyone else did, which is in all honesty kind of annoying. They just let you make a bumbling blushing fool of yourself.   
That’s all in the past anyway. In the present, the love of your life stirred slightly, and the everlasting need to tease him, you pressed kisses along his face starting with his forehead, cheeks, nose, and you’ve nearly kissed his entire face by the time he wakes up. He mumbles vaguely coherent about not wanting to wake up until he realizes that you’re with him. It takes him a moment, but he processes what’s happening and donned his signature blush.   
“MC! I- y-you can't just do things like that you have to warn me!”  
You smile at him teasingly.  
“Good morning my love, sorry, you just looked so cute sleeping.”  
He sputters more and attempts to look away from you. Score! You reached your goal, and now it's time to enjoy the spoils of your work. You gently cup his cheeks and press a kiss to his lips, the only area you hadn’t claimed. When you’re done he’s staring at you in awe and lovestruck before he realizes what you said.  
“M-my love?”  
“Yes, my love, is something wrong?”  
He pouts, how is he going to deal with the teasing for years? Something clicks in him and he fully puts together that you two are a couple and you’re his.  
“N-no, I was just thinking about how you’re mine now, my love.”  
This fucker, you’re violently blushing right now, burying your face in his chest again as he envelops you in his arms. You think about how his brothers most definitely heard you last night, and if by some miracle they hadn’t, they’ll certainly notice your limp. They’ll probably break the door down if you two are late for breakfast, but that doesn’t matter now. The world fades away around you two as you both bask in each other's presence. God, you’re both so happy right now.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you more.”  
It’s been scientifically proven. You’re both idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)) I know it took a while to finish but I'm so happy about all the attention my first fic got. That doesn't mean its good tho lol I might write something in the future with our favorite resident snake boy but probably not in the future  
> Thanks for 1.8k hits : ))


End file.
